


Dean the not so cuddler

by DeanSwesson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: Dean and Sam are in a relationship.Dean gets teased by Sam of being a cuddler and starts to act differently.





	Dean the not so cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> I've checked the grammar twice, let me know if there are mistakes, thanks :D
> 
> Probably slightly OOC but i wanted to write something fluffy.

Evenings, when not out on a job, are spent in Sam's room.

The boys are always laying down together on the bed, shoulder by shoulder, with their legs resting against each others, sometimes they hug or, even if no none dares to say that word, cuddle. Especially when they are really tired and they are watching something on Netflix, they find themselves curled against each other, the official excuse is of course that the heating system doesn't work. Of course.

They are not the classic lovey dovey couple but these little gestures mean more than holding hands in broad day light or romantic candelight dinners. As for when they go out, that's the same, sometimes Dean touches his shoulder, or his fingers linger too long on Sam's when they are exchanging something or at breakfast one of them slides his foot forward letting it rest against the other's without saying anything, nothing too explicit, they don't act very differently compared to when they are alone except of course for the heavy make out and sex moments.  
Sam gets that, it's not like he wants to march along the aisle declaring their love to the whole world but sometimes it hits him hard how, even with their fucked up life, they don't get to be like other couples.

He gets that, they are hunters and more importantly men, in their circle homosexuality is still seen as a sin, especially between brothers.

So he is happy when during the morning he gets to wake up with Dean wrapped up on him, the sweet and then heated kisses, the lazy make out sessions that lead without any doubt, to sex. He enjoys that knowing that his brother is not the most affectionate person in the world, but he is happy, he loves him and even if Dean doesn't say it he knows how his brother feels about him.

So that's when out of the blue he fucks everything up.

It's just a normal day, the end of january. After a hunt, a nest of vampires, nothing easier for 2 hunters like them, easier but still they are tired. So after coming home, hell, now they could consider the bunker their home, they take a shower together, washing away any trace of dirt while exchanging wet and slow kisses under the spray.  
There isn't much to do, being tired as they are, so they opt for a lazy night spent on Sam's bed watching television.  
Dean slid on the bed behind Sam, wrapping his arms around him and holding his waist in a loose grip, Sam smiles at that, sure Dean never acts like that apart from those moments where he is so tired to the point he doesn't care about being too much cuddly.  
During nights like this Dean is really adorable, there is nothing sexual in his touches, just plain and pure love, he is just content in placing butterly kisses on his brother's neck or ruffling slowly his shiny and beautiful hair.

That's when Sam decides to ruin everything by opening his mouth.  
"Dean you're so sweet."  
"What?" Dean stops kissing his brother's skin.  
"You're sweet, i love when you are cuddling me" Sam murmurs half asleep not realizing the weight of his words.  
"I am not cuddling with you" Dean answers almost bitterly. Cuddle doesn't exists in his dictionary.  
Sam chuckles loving the way his brother denies the most obvious things "Yeah you are, this is cuddling".  
"No it's not" Dean snaps releasing his hold on Sam. Being angry does not suit him but he can't help it.  
Sam turns around looking up at his brother "Dean....."  
Dean looks away, his eyes wandering on the wall near the television.  
"Dean come on, i didn't mean it like that" Sam's voice softened trying to get his brother against him.

Dean stands up from the bed "Drop it, it's ok Sammy, i am going to my room....good night"  and he leaves the room closing the door behind him.  
Sam stays there, on the bed, with an heartbroken expression oh his face.

"Jesus i am so stupid" says out loud, he knows better than to push his brother like that.

...............

 

The next morning everything seems back to normal, Dean is in kitchen cooking breakfast for them, as soon he sees Sam he kisses him on the lips with a smile "Good morning little brother" , Sam doesn't believe his own eyes, it's like nothing happened the night before "good morning Dean" he replies and then he smiles at him.

They don't have any plan for that day, apart from grocery duty, so they drive into the next town to do some shopping and that's when he notices there is really something off about this brother, no lingering touches, no nudging at each other's feet or shoulder, nothing of that sort... Dean was still mad at Sam for the whole "oh Dean you are so cuddly", yep, so Dean. Typical.

The rest of the day isn't much better, or for the record even the following days, there are kisses, slow, fast, lazy and heated make out sessions, sex so mind blowing that even a porn star would be kneeling in front of them celebrating their chemistry but as for other things... Dean stops with the little cuddly moments.  
No skin to skin in bed while watching tv, no holding hands, no stroking hair, nothing, just plain nothing.

After a few days Sam can't take it anymore, they are on the bed watching tv and that's when he turns around, hovering over Dean's body "Dean...."  
Dean leans in to kiss him and Sam dodges his kiss, thinking his little brother wants to play hard to get he tries again and when Sam, again, turns his head away from him, Dean looks at him confused and then bitterly says "Get off me".  
Sam being much stronger and heavier doesn't have any problem in tackling Dean down "no please, Dean i am sorry i didn't mean to say that."  
"Say what?" Dean decides to feign ignorance but he knows what his brother is talking about.  
Sam whispers "about calling you a cuddler, i am sorry, please i take it back, i miss the way we were."  
Dean, like this isn't even his problem, replies "we are together aren't we? we live together, we kiss, we have sex, we share everything about our day even considering we are together like 24/7."

Sam bites his lips not really knowing how to convince his brother and then he decides to just say what is on his mind: "Dean, i am talking about the little things....i miss that, i miss us, i miss laying together on the bed with me between your legs, my back against your chest, i miss you stroking my hair or touching my hands while walking down the street when nobody is watching, i am sorry, i won't ever say it, ever again."  
Dean doesn't speak, he just stares at his brother with an unreadable expression and for the first time in his life Sam doesn't know what to do.

That's not Dean his brother, that's Dean his lover, it's still so new.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you, i didn't, i swear" Sam's voice was breaking "Please..."  
Hearing the pleading tone in Sam's voice made Dean feel guilty, "Sam I...."  
Sam puts a finger on his brother's lips "wait let me finish" Dean nods and Sam takes it as a hint to continue talking, "i love when you hug me or touch me, whatever and whenever, it's not only about sex or kissing, i love being able to be close to you, to hug you, hold your hand or having you touching my feet or my fingers just to say _Hey Little brother_ " - Dean smiles, letting his smile reach his eyes - "i'll never say that word ever again, i swear, it's like forbidden, may a big pie hit me if i am lying."

That's when Dean starts to laugh, Sam chuckles thinking that maybe joking around it a bit could be the key to have his Dean back.

Dean takes a deep breath feeling it's his turn to talk "Sammy, i am sorry....i overeacted, it's just....i don't like that word, it's like it makes me less of a man..." Sam stays silent, waiting for his brother to continue "i love those things too, and i know i don't say it much but i love you, deeply, i really fucking love you little brother," he lifted his hands to touch Sam's hair, stroking it lightly "and yes i love hugging you too and god help me....cuddle."  
At the word cuddle Dean feels like wanting to die "and i am sorry if you felt like i was negletting you, i thought...i was giving you space, maybe you were mocking me because i was doing much, i don't know, but.."

Sam shushes his brother by grabbing his shoulder, leans in kissing him tenderly  "sometimes you can be such a bitch, you know."  
Dean looks up at him with an annoyed look "hey! who are you calling a bitch, bitch?", Sam chuckles leaving a trail of kisses all over his face "you big jerk, i am calling you a bitch".  
Accepting this little banter, Dean reverses their position, making his brother roll onto his back "ok, you asked for it Sammy" and kisses him, strongly, roughtly and as he pins his brother's arms above his head he whispers in his ear "now i am gonna show you who is in charge".

 

The end.


End file.
